classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Opel 14PS
The 14PS was a small family car produced by the high-end car manufacturer German Opel from 1904 to 1908. Profile and History This family of cars, consists of two models, establishes the onset of the House of Rüsselsheim in the field of high-end cars, along with two other models of this range, ie the 16/18 PS and 14/20 PS. Unlike the latter, however, who were at a higher level and tended to get closer to the ranges of luxury, the two models of the family 14PS formed a sort of "entry level" high end of the range in the mid Opel 900 years. In any case, the two families of high-end cars were launched in 1904 Both can and were inserted, some with a goal, who with each other, among the most economical family cars 12PS and the most luxurious 20/22 PS. The models of the family 14PS were two, and shared the frame with just the most economical family cars 12PS, thus being a sort of "sisters" of the latter. The 12/14 PS The first car of the family 14PS was the 12/14 PS, launched in 1904. This car was about the same size of the contemporary Opel 12PS since maintained the same frame 2.15 m of step. Also the engine derived from the 1.9-liter twin-cylinder mounted on 12PS, but had been subjected to a process of reboring (the diameter of the cylinders has been increased from 100 to 105 mm), in such a way as to reach the 2078 cm ³. This engine, cooled water and equipped with distribution to automatic valves, was also provided with a new lubrication system, rather than manually, but automatically. The power maximum was 14 hp at 1400 rev / min. The transmission was Shaft drive: it was acting on the brake pedal. The change was a three-speed transmission. The chassis was a structure of steel closed at the bottom with a sheet of steel that always gave the frame to function as a scheme on which to secure more easily the various body parts, controls, interior, engine, etc.. This solution was also successfully tested on cheaper 8/9 PS to medium-low. The suspension resumed the typical pattern of almost all cars of those years, i.e. rigid axle and semi-elliptic leaf springs on both axles. The 12/14 PS reached a top speed of 55 km / h, and was available as a double- phaeton, as tonneau or a particular arrangement from car to public service tasks. Was removed from production in 1908. His place was taken three years after the 8/20 PS, which would have also taken up the legacy of the cheaper 8/16 PS. The 14 PS But at the same time when it was launched 12/14 PS, Opel also introduced 14PS, a car of engine capacity slightly higher and was born from a project acquired by the French Darracq. The chassis was the same as the 12/14 PS, and also the engine was derived from the latter, having been obtained by a further operation which led to rebore the cylinder diameter to 112 mm and the displacement to 2365 cc. The maximum power remained the same, but this time was reached at 1600 rev / min. Another difference was in the lubrication system more simple, manual type. For the rest, both the mechanics that the frame resumed as already seen on 12/14 PS. The performance, however, were lower, in spite of the higher displacement and the maximum speed was between 45 and 50 km / h. The PS 14 was removed from production in 1906. Category:Opel